


Drunken Idiots

by Rachel_Nightwriter



Category: Glee
Genre: Endgame Blam, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2014-06-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:10:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1840486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rachel_Nightwriter/pseuds/Rachel_Nightwriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They get drunk and do it. The next day they can’t face each other to the extent that their friendship is at risk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drunken Idiots

“Are you coming over?”  
“Mmh, I don’t know.” Sam knew that Finn once had made a sandwich that he had called Grilled Cheesus. Because Jesus was on it, get it? Ever since he knew that story Sam had tried to copy that awesome act of food art. Tonight was another one of his attempts. But right in the middle of the preparations Blaine had called. Thus his conflict.  
“I’m trying my hand at food art”, he informed his best friend.  
“Cooper sent me a package. With Vodka in it.”  
“Uhu, I see. Why?”  
“It’s his idea of being a good big brother. And since I have the house all for myself tonight…”  
“Oh! I can sleep over?”  
“Sure.”  
“Why don’t you just say so? Let me pack my bits and pieces and I’m with you in five.”  
Sam loved sleeping at the Anderson’s. Their house was not really different to the Hummel-Hudson’s but it smelled like pie all the time. It was quiet (probably because he mostly slept there when Blaine’s parents were out of town) and he could lie in bed until noon and no one complained.   
“Anderson, Anderson, I will sleep in your house”, Sam sang with a tune he just had made up while he packed his stuff. Cooper was pretty stupid. Sending Blaine alcohol and all that. Why had Blaine mentioned it, anyway? Did he want them to drink? It had been quite a while since Sam had gotten drunk. He was a very good boy, way too good. He liked all the boring stuff that parents wanted their teenage kids to do. Like staying in and not smoking and things like that.  
Only minutes later when he arrived at Blaine’s Sam had managed to talk himself into wanting to get drunk. He needed to show his parents that he was a real rebel!   
“Hey, Anderson”, he greeted Blaine as the door was opened. Blaine smiled but seemed confused.  
“Why do you call me that?”  
“Isn’t that your name?”  
“Yeah? Okay, then, Evans. Come in.”  
“I’m already inside” Sam said because it was the truth. “Now where’s the booze?”  
Blaine laughed as he closed the door. “In my room.”  
“So we’re really doing it?”  
“It’s not every day that my big brother sends me presents, Sam”, Blaine said. “It needs to be celebrated.”  
“Can we play Halo and eat bagels, too?”  
“Sure, sure.”  
Sam loved bagels and he loved to play video games when drunk because it was so much funnier that way. Everything was funny when drunk but, yeah. He placed his bag in a corner of Blaine’s room and eyed the Vodka bottle.  
Two hours later he couldn’t stop giggling. Shooting people was fun! BAMM! What did it matter that Blaine had stopped playing already?   
“Oh God, it’s hot in here.” Blaine pulled his sweater over his head, revealing a white shirt, and threw it at Sam’s head. When it hit he giggled. Sam pulled the thing down and kept staring at the TV.   
“Sam?” Blaine giggled again. “Sam, you can’t pretend as if you don’t see me.”  
Sam rubbed over his eyes. He just didn’t feel like reacting. He either needed more booze or sleep. Definitively more booze. He grabbed his glass and drank a few sips.   
When he put it down he wanted to take up his controller again but suddenly Blaine sat on his lap, his legs stretched out to the right.  
“What the…”  
“Sam, I know you can see me.”  
“Duh, you’re sitting on me. Of course I see you. Go away.” Sam pushed his best friend lightly but he only giggled and threw his arms around Sam.  
“Clingy, much?” Sam said. He succeeded in pushing Blaine down. The only problem was Blaine pushed over Sam’s glass and all the booze spilled over the carpet.  
“Nooo!” Blaine crawled to it and tried to stop it with his hands. Now that was just ridiculous.   
“Don’t you have a… a… thingy?” Sam asked while Blaine just sat there and cried. No answer, well okay. Sam got up and stumbled outside. Since the kitchen was too far away he went to the bathroom and got a towel. There. Back in the room he put it on the wet spot on the ground and then pulled Blaine up from there.  
“Blaine, what will make you feel better? Do you want to watch porn?”  
What? Where had this come from now? Sam did not want to watch porn. Gay porn. Or did he?   
“Sammy! Why… what?” At least it made Blaine stop crying. With big, hazel eyes he looked at Sam. “Porn?” he whispered. “What do you want to tell me?”  
Sam grinned. “Nothing. Let’s fill my glass again!”  
While he did that Blaine fumbled with his X-box and finally pulled out the game. Sam sat down on the bed and watched whatever Blaine was doing. Ugh, this mixture was really strong. Should he pour more juice into it? But nah, that would have required moving.   
“Wait. What are you doing?” he asked as Blaine grasped the remote and sat down next to Sam… giggling.  
“We’re going to watch porn, Sammy!”  
“Nooo! No.” Sam put a hand in front of his eyes. “Gay porn?”  
“Yes!”  
“Oh my God, you have gay porn!”  
“Yes!”  
“Do you jerk off to it?” Sam took down his hand and drank another sip while not taking his eyes from Blaine who blushed now.  
“Yes.”  
Sam opened his mouth but couldn’t say anything. Everybody jerked off, so of course Blaine too. They never talked about it, though. Blaine was… like… so neat and… asexual. He never talked about which boys he liked. Sam talked about girls all the time. Sometimes he wished Blaine would talk about boys because then Sam would have an excuse to look at them, too.  
Well, he had one know. There were two very muscular men on the screen, kissing. Sam stared at them. First he was very intrigued by their bodies. So ripped! He was nothing compared to them! Sam pushed up his shirt and looked at his abs. Well, at least they were still there. Okay. Next thing he knew he was imagining he was one of the men on TV. Kissing another man like that, so desperate and moaning all the time and wow, now they were lying down, how come they were already naked though? Oh, who cared.   
“Their dicks are huge!” Sam said.  
Blaine giggled. “I know, right?”  
Sam glanced at his best friend. He was mesmerized, didn’t take his eyes off the screen. It was almost funny.   
“What is it like?” Sam asked. Blaine eyes didn’t even flicker to him.  
“Huh?”  
“Getting some dick.”  
Blaine giggled again and hit him with the remote. “If you wanna know who have to do it. Those are the rules.”  
“Mmmh I don’t know.” Sam studied the screen again. They were fucking now and it didn’t really look appealing. At least not to be the bottom.   
“Blaine, uh, who would you be if you were…?” Sam pointed at the screen.   
“I like both.”  
“No, I mean… are you, like… getting some or taking some?”  
“Huh?”  
“Man, are you top or bottom?”  
“Sam!” Blaine’s cheeks were burning red and he fumbled with the remote. Sam looked from the black device at Blaine’s crotch. He so had a boner, haha. Sam took a look at Blaine’s face again, still embarrassed.   
“I’m a top”, Sam said. “But you don’t need to tell me.”  
“You are… a top?”  
Sam nodded. He couldn’t imagine being anything else in a gay sex scenario. If he didn’t have to take some he wouldn’t have any problems sleeping with a boy. Actually that even sounded like a good idea.   
“Well, I can be both”, Blaine said. “But with Kurt I was bottom.”  
“Oh. Cool.” Sam nodded and gulped, eyes back on the TV. Ugh! Blaine with Kurt, no thanks, he didn’t need to have that image in his head. Still he needed to know one thing.  
“Is Kurt the last person you slept with?”  
Stupid question! They had broken up because Blaine had slept with someone else, damn, Sam should have thought about that before.   
“But it doesn’t matter”, he quickly said. “Doesn’t matter.”  
“Yes, he is. At the wedding. That was really funny because I also had a crush on you and sometimes I imagined him to be you.”  
Sam tore his eyes open and looked at Blaine, who blushed more now and put a hand in front of his mouth.   
“Wow. You thought about us having sex”, Sam clarified. Blaine couldn’t hold his shit together and giggled.  
“Yes.”  
“You want me to do you.”  
“Mmhmmh.”  
Sam’s heart pounded. He needed more Vodka. What were they talking about? They so could sleep together now, right? As an experiment. How would that be? Sam glanced at Blaine as he drank. Then he put the glass down and glided closer to Blaine.   
“Do you want me to do you now? Here?”  
“Sam! Stop it!” Blaine nudged him. His eyes drove over the TV and the room and finally found Sam’s. “You want to?”  
Sam nodded. That was a totally awesome idea. His pants were tight from the porn and he liked sex. Blaine wanted him, anyway. They so should do it!  
“Okay.” Blaine giggled. “In my bed then. Naked?”  
“Is it possible with clothes on?”  
Blaine thought about it. “I don’t know… maybe with the shirt… but then I wouldn’t see your abs, so…”  
“Oh, you mean those guys?” Sam pulled his shirt over his head (it was really hot in the room) and stroked over his abs. They were his friends. They did things for him like seducing people without even touching them.  
“Yes!” Blaine said enthusiastically. “Those, exactly those!” He nodded and reached out a hand to touch them. Sam let him. After a while of Blaine touching his abs and Sam watching the guys in TV fuck he decided to take the next step so he pulled on the hem of Blaine’s shirt. The black haired boy put up his arms and Sam got it off. Blaine didn’t have very defined abs but Sam still liked his body. It looked soft yet sexy.   
Blaine jumped up. “Okay! Get naked and under the sheets!” He fumbled with his belt. Sam watched him take off his jeans. His boner got more obvious as he stood there in his boxers. He didn’t stand there very long, though, he went to his bed and crawled into it. After a few moments he let the boxers fall to the floor.  
Sam gulped. Blaine was naked now and waiting for him. What if Sam wasn’t good enough? Not good enough for gay sex. Had that ever happened to anybody before? Well, if so Blaine would tell him and then Sam could decide if he would ever do it again or stick to girls.  
He stripped off his jeans and boxers, too. Blaine blushed once again as Sam came to the bed. He quickly got under the sheets and laid his head on the pillow, facing Blaine. Now they would have to touch each other.  
Luckily Blaine knew what he was doing. He glided closer and put his hands carefully on Sam’s waist. It was a nice feeling.  
“Can I kiss you?” he asked. Sam nodded.   
“Wait! I forgot something!” Blaine turned around and took something out of his bedside table drawer. He laid a tube between them.   
“What is it?” Sam asked.  
“Lube. For the, uh, it helps with the, uuh… entering.”  
“Oh. Cool.”  
Blaine exhaled. He put the lube under the pillow and came closer again. This time his hands came to lie on Sam’s face and he leaned in. Sam closed his eyes and waited until hot lips were laying on his. Then he relaxed. It was like any other kiss. Well, still different because he had never kissed Blaine before but so far there wasn’t any difference as to what he’d do with a girl. He put his hands on Blaine’s waist and kissed back. Blaine tasted a lot like Vodka and orange juice. As he moaned it went right down Sam’s spine and tickled his dick. Okay, this wasn’t bad.   
Sam frightened a little when a hand touched his dick. He hadn’t thought it would go that fast. But yeah, why not. He thrust into Blaine’s hand.   
“Mh, Sam…” Blaine panted heavily and Sam had to admit the friction was nice. Blaine could do it a little faster, though. Maybe they should go over to the actual fucking. Sam turned them and rolled onto Blaine.  
“Tell me what to do.”  
They both were sweaty and their skin stuck together. It was hot under the sheets, too. Blaine’s leg wound around his ass and pushed him against his body. Sam went with it and rubbed himself against Blaine for some time. He needed to really do it now, though, because he knew he wouldn’t be able to keep it up for very long.   
“Blaine, I need to… now.”  
“Yeah, okay. Here.” Blaine took the lube and opened it. Sam rolled off him and watched while Blaine did something down there. He didn’t watch too intently, though, and played a bit with Blaine’s hair.   
“Okay, I’m ready now.” Blaine put the lube on the bedside table and pulled Sam closer. He positioned himself on him again and felt his way down. It was really weird as he touched Blaine’s dick. So this was not the way in. Blaine spread his legs and guided Sam’s hand deeper until his finger was able to glide into him. Oh, mh, okay. Sam knew how to go on now. He rested his forehead against Blaine’s and glided in an out. He quickly used another finger, and another, and Blaine panted pretty heavy. But that wasn’t even what Sam desperately needed to do. He took out his fingers.  
“Don’t stop”, Blaine whimpered.  
“Wait. Let me…” Sam guided his cock there and slowly pushed in. Oh fuck. That was hot. He could barely think of Blaine now but he managed to ask: “Is that okay?”  
“Yes, yes.” Blaine started to move his pelvis. Sam steadied him with a hand on his hip and took up a rhythm, guiding Blaine’s movements for a while. Then he let go and they moved together up and down, faster and faster. Sam couldn’t help it, after a few minutes thrusting he felt he was close. He bored his fingers into Blaine’s shoulders and moaned. With the next push he shot his stuff, the orgasm making every muscle from head to toe twitch. Blaine still moaned and moved so Sam grasped his dick and rubbed it until his friend screamed his name and drove his nails into Sam’s back. Only after that pulled Sam out and let himself fall on the matrass next to Blaine.  
“This will be so sticky in the morning”, he said as he pulled the sheets up.  
“Mmmh.” Blaine snuggled up to him. Sam put one arm around him and with the other he crawled through his hair. This was nice, too. Maybe they could do it more often now.  
-  
As Sam awoke he didn’t know where he was. His sleep had been deep and dreamless. It smelled weird and his skin was all itchy. He needed a shower and also some aspirin and maybe sleep more, but why did Blaine clang to him? Why were they naked?  
Oh.   
Shit. They hadn’t really… they hadn’t… they… Sam looked under the sheets. Naked and dirty. Yup, they had done it. No, no, no. He couldn’t see Blaine now, not like this. Sam was embarrassed like hell already and Blaine wasn’t even awake. He carefully freed himself and left the bed.   
Never ever had he showered that fast. As he was dressed he actually thought about leaving Blaine a note but what the hell? Blaine would be glad when Sam was gone. Also he could text him. Maybe. Maybe they’d better not talk to each other for a while, tough.  
-  
The next time he saw Blaine was in school and it was as expected a catastrophe. Blaine didn’t meet Sam’s eyes and he only knew that from briefly glancing at his friend while he rummaged through his locker.  
“Morning.”  
“Uhuh.”  
“I’m sorry.”  
Blaine shrugged. Sam was okay with that. He could do with a shrug, really. He took his Biology book and went away. He spent lunch time with Ryder and Jake, as every other break, too. Blaine hung out with the girls. In Glee they sat far away from each other and Sam finally started to breathe again. He didn’t know why but he knew distance to Blaine was good. Very good.  
It went on like that for the whole week. It went unmentioned that they would not spend the weekend together but it also felt a bit weird. Every time they had met at the lockers they had pretended to not see the other and quickly gone into different directions.   
Just how stupid could someone be? How on earth had he thought sleeping with Blaine would be a good idea? It had destroyed them. They would never again be able to look each other into the eyes. The more time past the more Sam wanted to cry about it.  
Was he bisexual? Probably. Had it been worth finding out this way? No. Absolutely not. Why hadn’t he just watched porn alone and jerked off to it? Who the fucking hell went and slept with his best friend as a drunk experiment?  
Maybe things could never be mended between them. But Sam had to try, he at least had to try and fix things. The tension in Glee club wasn’t bearable and other people suffered under it, too. So two weeks after ‘the night’ Sam actually turned to Blaine at the beginning of lunch break as they both put their books away. He didn’t know what to say, though. Apologize again?   
“Blaine.”  
“Huh?”  
“Don’t you think we should… talk about it?”  
“About what? Hey, Sam, thanks for this great conversation.” Blaine shut his locker and lifted his hand as he past Sam as if to put it on his shoulder but he changed his mind and didn’t. He just went away. It broke Sam’s heart.  
-  
So Sam went to Mrs. Shuester. He didn’t want to talk to anyone in Glee club, he didn’t want them to know what had caused the fall out. They would try to interfere and talk to Blaine and Blaine would be… well, Sam had no idea what Blaine would do. He needed professional advice.  
“I did something incredible stupid”, he said. “I slept with a friend and now we’re not talking. Everything is awkward. He used to be my best friend and now we’re like strangers.”  
“Uhu, I see. Have you talked to him about it?” Mrs. Shuester asked.  
“No! We are not talking!”  
“Okay, okay. Are you in love with him?”  
“I – no.” Sam frowned. That was an extremely stupid question. He could sleep with Blaine but never fall in love with him. That would ruin everything between them, even more than now.  
“I just want things to go back to the way they were”, he said.  
“Is he in love with you? Because if so I highly doubt things can get back to the way they were. If not you should be able to talk after some time of desistance.”  
Sam bit his lip. Blaine wasn’t in love with him, he knew that. He used to have a crush on him, alright. Was that gone now? What if not and he acts all distant because he wanted more? Damn. Sam had to find out.   
-  
Sam waited another week. He waited for a Friday to come so they wouldn’t have to meet the next day when things went wrong. Then he waited for Blaine to arrive at his locker but this time he didn’t talk to him. He sent him a text.  
Dude, we need to talk.  
Blaine checked his phone and threw him a glance. Sam sent another text.  
I don’t want us to end like this.  
Blaine sighed. He put his phone away and turned to Sam. “Me neither.”  
“Choir room?”  
Blaine nodded. He closed his locker, turned around and walked away without checking if Sam followed.  
In the choir room Sam closed the door and put his hands into his pockets. Damn, and now?  
“Look, I’m sorry”, he said. “It should never have happened.”  
Blaine bit his lip as he looked over the chairs. “No.”  
“I don’t know to say or do, Blaine. I want things back like they used to be. I want us back. Do you think that can happen?”  
“I don’t know. I mean, I want it, too, but…” Blaine shrugged.   
“I need to ask you something, please don’t be mad.”  
Blaine laughed sadly. “Go on, I mean, what else could possibly be ruined?”  
“I remember you talked about your crush. I know it’s highly stupid sleeping with someone who has a crush on you but, uhm, did it make it go away or… not?”  
Blaine puckered his lips. “Does it matter?”  
“Yes!” Sam moved a step closer. “Because if it is gone nothing stands in our way to go back to normality. But if you’re in love with me or something…”  
Blaine sighed and drove a hand over his forehead. “Yeah, I see your point.”  
“So?”  
Blaine shook his head. “I’m not in love with you.”  
Sam breathed in with relieve. He wanted to go and hug Blaine but he still seemed as rejecting as before.  
“But?”  
“But we slept together, Sam! That is a huge thing for me! Maybe you think I can handle things like that well because I once went and slept with a stranger while I had a boyfriend but things aren’t that easy. It means something every time. And this…” He pointed between them. “Means I risked a friendship over a drunk, stupid act.”  
“But I just said I don’t want to lose our friendship. It can still work out.”  
“Oh yeah? So you won’t be guarded or freaked out whenever we’re alone?”  
“Hey, I’m okay now.”  
“That’s different. We’re in school. What if we watch a movie and I want to cuddle?”  
“I like cuddling, too.”  
Blaine crossed his arms. Yeah okay, Sam saw what he meant. But he really wouldn’t freak out. If Blaine said things were okay it was okay for Sam. They could touch and cuddle and he wouldn’t think twice. He would worry about it if Blaine would be in love with Sam but he wasn’t. What was the problem?  
“Are you sure?” Blaine asked.  
“Yes.”  
“Well.” Blaine inhaled and uncrossed his arms. He adjusted his bag. “I guess we have to try it then.”  
“Okay.” Sam nodded. He wanted to try, he wanted to success. “Tonight?”  
-  
Sam saw what Blaine had meant. He was a bit nervous as he went to the Anderson’s. Well, Blaine’s parents were there and he wouldn’t stay the night but he was nervous nonetheless. He brought a bottle of wine for the parents (he didn’t know why, maybe as an apology for having slept with their son) and a box of chocolate for Blaine as an offer of amends.   
Mrs. Anderson accepted the wine (thus the unspoken apology) and sent Sam upstairs. He knocked on Blaine’s door. Well, now they’d see how things would go.  
“Come in.”  
“Hey.” Sam went in. Oh God, last time he had been here… “Uhm, I brought you… here.”   
He offered Blaine the chocolates. Blaine stood up from his desk chair and took it.  
“Thanks.”  
Sam smiled and nodded. See, it wasn’t bad.   
“Uhm, Harry Potter?”  
“Sure, why not.”  
Sam took off his jacket and sat down on the bed while Blaine put in the DVD. Last time he had done that… but enough of that. It had been three weeks but it felt like yesterday. Sam wondered how Blaine had felt as he had woken up and discovered that Sam had sneaked away.   
Watching a movie was not a problem. After one hour or so Sam even laid an arm around Blaine just to prove a point. It was nothing. They were back where they had been all this time.   
-  
Sam began the courtship the week after. He had set his eyes on a girl – girls were easy to woo and cute, too, so there was no problem. A little bit, maybe ten percent of his reasons were that he felt he needed to go out with a girl to make things with Blaine completely normal again. When they both were single of course things were a little tense. And Sam really liked Marley.   
She was an old fashioned girl so there was nothing going on on the first date, not even a kiss. Sam got this on the third date. They had been to Breadstix and now stood at her door. Sam actually liked the fact that she wasn’t like Brittany who had asked him to come in at their first date. He had to work for his rewards with Marley.  
“That was a lovely date”, she said as she turned to him. Sam’s heart pounded. He had to try it now and risk getting rejected. So he went a bit closer.  
“Yeah, I think so, too.”   
Marley gulped but moved a step to him so Sam put his hands on her waist. They approached each other slowly until their lips touched. Sam thought that ‘lovely’ was a word that described her pretty well. He gently stroked over her hair as the kiss went on.   
When it ended he looked into beautiful blue eyes.   
“Thanks for the nice evening”, Sam said. Marley smiled and nodded.  
She was a sweet girl, Sam thought as he went back to his car. So why wasn’t he more excited? Where were the butterflies in his stomach, the dreams of them spending all of their lives together?  
Lately nothing went right.  
-  
Of course he told Blaine how great things were with Marley. It was Sam’s duty as a best friend to lie.  
“And when we kissed I felt all the fireworks”, he finished his story.  
“Oh, wow! That is so great! So she is the love of your life?”  
Blaine really had a thing for ‘the love of one’s life’. Couldn’t someone date and be happy without thinking about that? Sam shrugged.   
“Let’s wait and see.”  
Blaine bounced up and down on his bed. “That calls for a celebration! Chocolate! Cupcakes!”  
“No, oh God! I ate too much already yesterday.”  
“Yes! No protest!” Blaine jumped up and left the room. Meanwhile Sam lay back on the bed and inhaled the scent of the pillow. Last time he had done that… It had been pretty bad sex, hadn’t it? He hadn’t cared for Blaine, he had just gone for it. Well, they had been drunk, good excuse.  
How would it be sober?  
“Chiiips!” Blaine came in and brought a lot of junk food. One day it would be the death of him. Sam sat up and helped put the stuff on the bed. Well. He could eat one cupcake.  
-  
Everybody in Glee club knew about Sam and Marley. It kind of felt good to walk around the halls hand in hand and sometimes get a little kiss. He felt proud of it even when Ryder and Jake suddenly were a bit distant. They had had their chances, though, and now it was Sam’s turn.  
“You know what, Sam? I want to date, too”, Blaine said after Glee. “Why should I stay single? Kurt is long gone.”  
“That’s the right attitude! Go for it”, Sam said. He wanted to joke that Blaine shouldn’t go for him but the words were stuck in his throat. After the night it wasn’t funny anymore.  
Sam was probably bi, yes, but he liked being with a girl better. And it was easier, too. So maybe it was his fate to bear with latent homosexual feelings. Maybe one day he would marry a girl but go to clubs for some male action, cheating on her. Or she would know about it and tolerate it. Why did bisexuality even exist? It complicated things because it wasn’t like he could date a girl and a boy at the same time. Well, some people would say he could but that wasn’t really Sam’s style.  
That being said he could admit to himself that he was attracted to Blaine. The way he moved was fascinating, whether he danced or just walked. He was a delicate little dude. His smiled was cute, almost as cute as Marley’s. Sometimes when Blaine had turned his back Sam looked at his butt. He didn’t remember touching it. They had slept together but he hadn’t really touched Blaine. Just thrust into him like a monkey on drugs.  
But he didn’t want to date Blaine. Sam was fine with Marley and he could live with the fact that Blaine had started looking around. Sometimes attraction was just that. It would fade away soon.  
-  
“And then Unique said she absolutely needed that new pair of boots and I couldn’t stop her, I couldn’t”, Marley said while he was kneading the bread dough on the counter. Sam had the task of sitting quietly and listening.  
“Uhu.” He ate some bits from the dough out of the bowl in front of him. It was disgusting.  
“Afterwards she wanted to go shopping for shirts”, Marley continued her fascinating story. Sam waited for the point when it started to get entertaining but it didn’t. So he went to wash his hands and then wished he could take out his phone. But that would be impolite.  
Although. One little text. He could still listen to her.  
To Blaine: What r u doing?   
It was Saturday so Blaine would probably be at home and do boring stuff like homework. Sam’s idea of a fun Saturday was going to play laser tag. Sadly, Marley had wanted to bake bread.   
He received a text.  
Blaine: mentally preparing myself for tonight. Got a date.   
Sam quickly typed back. Cool man. Do I know him?  
“…and I couldn’t even afford a brooch. Whom are you writing?” Marley asked.  
“Huh? Oh, Blaine. He’s got a date tonight.”  
“With?”  
“Don’t know yet. But I hope it will work out. It’ about time he gets a new boyfriend.”  
“Well I only know him boyfriend-less. But yeah, I guess it would be nice for him to find a boyfriend.”  
“Yeah.” Sam absently chewed on his lower lip. “The only action he got lately was when Tina vapo-raped him. And he was unconscious during it, too.”  
Marley shook her head. “If I was Blaine I wouldn’t have forgiven her so quickly.”  
“Me neither. But what can you do… I think Blaine is a bit… well, he wants people to like him.”  
Marley put the bread in the oven and washed her hands. “Everybody wants to be liked.”  
“I have no problem with hitting people when they are mean.” Sam squared his shoulders. Okay, his glorious days of being the popular quarterback who fought against bullies were long over but he would do it anytime again.  
“My hero.”  
Sam nodded proudly. Marley should have seen him back then.   
But why didn’t Blaine write back? Was it someone Sam knew and wouldn’t approve of? Not that weird guy from his old school who had tried to blind him, right? Blaine had a history of forgiving bullies but that would really go too far.  
He had to wait one whole hour for the answer. Eventually Blaine wrote back: No.  
Sam moaned. “Seriously? I think I should go to his place.”  
“What is it?” Marley leaned over to him. They were still in the kitchen because Marley liked to wait for her bread.  
“He won’t tell me who his date is.”  
“So?”  
“I need to know.”  
Marley send him a confused glance. “You’ll know soon enough.”  
Sam hated it but it wouldn’t leave his mind. When he left the Rose’s house he actually thought about driving to Blaine. But he saw how weird that would be. He didn’t do it. He would wait until Monday to know all about Blaine’s date.  
-  
“And?”  
Sam let himself fall against the locker and looked at Blaine’s face. It didn’t tell him anything.  
“Morning, Sam”, he said.  
“How was it? Who was it?”  
“It was good.” Blaine shrugged. “And I told you, you don’t know him.”  
“What’s his name?”  
“John.”  
“John. John.” Sam shook his head. What a boring name. Everybody was called John. “John Doe?”  
Blaine frowned.   
“Blaine and John. John and Blaine. Jaine. Bohn.”  
“Call me when you calmed down”, Blaine said. He closed his locker and went away.  
“What!? I’m trying to help you!” Sam called after him. Right? Blaine was so overreacting.  
But okay. Well. Sam didn’t care about John then.  
-  
So it happened. Sam spent most of his time with Marley and Blaine with John. It was cool because they hadn’t fallen out, just developed into a different direction. It was cool. Really.  
Two weeks later actually was the first time he and Blaine got to read some comics together. There was no music because Sam couldn’t concentrate on reading when music was on. Well today he couldn’t concentrate anyway. He tapped against his book and glanced at Blaine. Sam’s hands were restless but he didn’t know why until the very moment he did it.   
First he leaned forward to look at Blaine’s face. His best friend looked up, a question mark in his eyes. Sam should maybe have said something clever (yeah because he was so good at that) but he just closed the distance between them and pressed his lips against Blaine’s. Blaine made a surprised sound. His hand shot up and rested on Sam’s jaw and he kissed back hungrily. Aha! Sam internally high-fived himself and moved closer. The comic books glided off the bed and fell down. Sam put his hands on Blaine’s ribs and lay him down.  
Blaine didn’t protest. He breathed heavily and held Sam’s eyes as he positioned himself on him, bodies aligning.   
“Are we going to do it again?”  
“Yeah, you’d like that, don’t you?” Sam smirked. Oh no, he had other plans. This time he would enjoy it.  
“Sam.”  
“I know.” Sam stroked over Blaine’s side and joined their mouths again. Oh God, this was hot. Desire rushed through Sam’s blood. He let his hand glide under Blaine’s shirt and made the other groan. His skin was soft and heavenly. Sam wanted to kiss it but Blaine’s lips were even better. He pushed the tip of his tongue against them and they parted, letting him in.  
Being with Marley had taught Sam one thing. Teasing was underrated. He would not touch Blaine anywhere else for now, he settled for kissing and caressing his torso. Of course when Blaine squeezed his butt Sam didn’t protest but when he urged against him he held him down.  
“Don’t.”  
“Sam…”  
Sam licked over Blaine’s open mouth and sucked on his upper lip.   
“Oh Sam. Oh God.” Blaine exhaled and laid his arms on Sam’s shoulders. Sam couldn’t help but grin.  
“You want me?”  
“Yes.”  
“How bad?”  
“So, so bad…” Blaine rubbed his lower body against Sam. It was very tempting but Sam didn’t give in. He steadied Blaine and nuzzled on his neck. He knew there was a limit as to how much they could do without it getting too hot. So after a few minutes he rolled down and waited until Blaine opened his eyes and returned his look. Beautiful eyes of a beautiful boy. Sam didn’t know what he was doing. They weren’t in love, they had other partners. And still he couldn’t keep his hands to himself.  
Blaine moaned and drove his hands over his eyes. “Okay. Wow.” He laughed. Sam smiled, too, and slowly let his fingers wander over Blaine’s chest.  
“This is crazy”, Blaine whispered.  
“If I’m crazy it’s just because of you”, Sam said.  
“Since when, I mean, I thought…” Blaine shook his head, laughed and looked at Sam. His eyes were so bright and joyful, wow. Wait. Sam propped himself on his elbow and frowned.  
“Just to clarify… this is purely physical, right?”  
Blaine opened his mouth and his eyes lost their light. Damn, damn, damn, something was going on there.  
“Yes, yes, of course”, Blaine said. “I’m not in love with you.”  
Sam frowned.   
Blaine leaned up and stroked over Sam’s shoulder. “Hey, no worries, it’s all easy. Right?”  
Sam puckered his lips but nodded. “Well, you have John, right?”  
“I – I will break up with him. I mean even if we don’t do anything anymore. I cheated now, and I will tell him, and it will be over. What about Marley?”  
What about Marley? If Sam only knew. He liked being with a girl, being her boyfriend. That kind of was who he was. Who was he when he didn’t have a girlfriend? Still Sam Evans?  
Yeah, okay, maybe he still would be himself. But it would be weird.   
So what about Blaine?  
Sam shrugged because Blaine expected an answer from him. “I won’t break up with her but… uhm…” Sam scratched his head. He didn’t want to cheat either. Maybe she would be okay with… well, it wasn’t like he wanted to date Blaine. He didn’t know what he wanted because until a few minutes ago he hadn’t even thought they would ever kiss again.  
“I don’t know!” Sam complained. Why did things have to be so complicated? Why did he have to be bi? Couldn’t he just decide for one gender?  
“But if you break up with John it’s like you’re waiting for me”, Sam said. “Just stay with him.”  
Blaine chewed on his lip and shook his head. “I can’t. Sam, why…” He sat up and drove a hand over his eyes.   
“Why did you kiss me?” he mumbled. Sam didn’t know it himself. He didn’t know anything. But now he had risk their friendship again and what for?   
And… what if they dated? They could kiss every now and then but elsewise keep their bromance, right?   
But that wouldn’t be fair to Blaine. He had said he didn’t have feelings for Sam but his eyes had said something else.  
What now?  
-  
It also wasn’t fair to Marley so Sam told her. He didn’t really know what to say and how but he somehow got the words out.  
“Blaine and I kissed.”  
“What?”  
She sat on her bed and stared at him in disbelieve.   
“It’s true. I don’t know what it is but… we… there is something and…”  
Marley guided her eyes to the window. She looked so sad, damn. But Sam couldn’t say anything to make her feel better because those were the facts.  
“Are you leaving me for him?”  
Sam gulped. The million dollar question. Was he leaving her? And if so, for Blaine? The other option would be to stay with her but never again do anything with Blaine. Maybe Marley would even demand that he wouldn’t see him as often anymore.   
“Yes.”  
Sam closed his eyes. It was true but then again it wasn’t. Oh, if he only knew what the hell was going on.  
-  
That was how Sam ended up without a girl- or boyfriend. He couldn’t guarantee to stay true to Marley so he wouldn’t date her and he didn’t want to date Blaine. God knew how people in school would react.   
But they could kiss again, right? Now they both were single and all that.  
Sam waited for it when they met the next time. Blaine didn’t bring up John and Sam didn’t want to ask. He also didn’t want to initiate anything and waited for Blaine to make a step. But he didn’t. Sam went home that day, wondering if he was an idiot. Should he have said something?   
-  
Sam was a coward. He wanted to ask Blaine about John but he didn’t. Not in school, not when they met for homework. The question got more urgent every time he didn’t speak it and then one day he couldn’t keep it in any longer.  
“Did you and John break up now?”  
Blaine looked surprised at him. They were sitting in the Lima Bean and the topic had been about football (the Titans had won their last game) when Sam had spilled it out.  
“Wha – yes. Last week already. I told you I would break up with him.”  
“But you never mentioned it again.”  
“I thought it was clear. Sorry.”  
Sam exhaled. The whole time he had thought Blaine didn’t dare to say it and wanted to avoid tension or whatever but in fact he just thought things were clear and he had moved on with everything. So they weren’t avoiding this topic? It was all in Sam’s head?  
“I broke up with Marley, too.”  
“Oh, yeah, I suspected something like that.”  
Sam raised his eyebrows. So what about them?  
“That’s all you’ve got to say about it?” he asked.   
Blaine shrugged. “Yeah?”  
Sam scoffed and drank his coffee. Why did he even put effort into trying to figure things out with Blaine when clearly he wasn’t interested in anything?  
-  
Sam was kind of angry with Blaine for the next few days although he couldn’t really tell why. It just was unnerving to go through the same routine every day, every week, when nothing changed. It was boring. It wasn’t what Sam had thought would happen.  
But he also didn’t want to be the one to give in. Why couldn’t Blaine start something this time? Or ask him about it. Talk to him.  
Sam couldn’t help it. One day when they entered Blaine’s bedroom he turned to his friend who closed the door and stood close to him. Blaine frightened as he turned around.  
“Oh God, Sam, do you have to…”  
Sam interrupted him with a kiss. He had only caught Blaine’s soft, delicious lips with his mouth when Blaine pushed him away.  
“What are you doing?”  
“What are you doing?” Sam couldn’t believe it. For weeks now they had waited for it, why couldn’t he just let it happen?  
Blaine frowned. “I’m doing nothing, Sam, you’re the one…”  
“You’re doing nothing, exactly. I thought we broke up with our partners so we wouldn’t cheat. That usually means something will go down.”  
Blaine shook his head and went to his bed. “We shouldn’t. We’re friends and it would be better if things stayed that way.”  
“Why?” Sam followed Blaine and sat down next to him. He wanted to take his hand but didn’t do it. “I mean we overstepped the border already.”  
“And it wasn’t very clever.”  
Sam sighed and drove a hand over his mouth. What now? He had thought Blaine wanted to. But maybe the problem was he wanted it too much? Or… or he really didn’t. How would Sam know? Most of the times he didn’t know what he wanted himself.  
Alright. He could stay put.  
-  
It was Monday morning and Sam needed a coffee before school would start. Yawning he went into the Lima Bean. It wasn’t very crowded. In fact only a few people were here. Sam ordered his coffee, paid it and went to get some extra milk.  
When he turned around he saw Blaine and a guy sitting at a table in the back. They were talking as if they were friends but they couldn’t be because Sam didn’t know the guy. Blaine didn’t have any friends Sam didn’t know. Period.  
Before he could think about it he went to them.  
“Hey”, he said as he stood at their table. Both looked up now. Blaine’s eyes got a little big.   
“Hi, Sam, you’re here at this time?”  
Sam held up his cup. “Needed a coffee. Don’t you want to introduce me?”  
“Uh, sure, uhm… Sam, this is John. John, Sam.”  
Sam nodded at the guy and narrowed his eyes at him. John. Wasn’t he out of the picture? Why was he here? What were they talking about? That wasn’t right.  
“Hi.” John smiled and waved, and he looked so very gay it hurt Sam’s eyes. He knew why he was here. Blaine wanted love and intimacy instead of physical fondness. No, not instead of but additionally to. Blaine wanted things he thought he could never get from Sam. And Sam had to admit he wasn’t sure what he could give Blaine and what not. But he knew he didn’t like John.  
“Sure”, Sam said coldly. Oh, he was being rude. Blaine looked kind of shocked, too, but Sam couldn’t stop now. He turned to Blaine.  
“So, you’re coming? You know, to school?”  
“I will catch up with you in a minute”, Blaine said.  
“What could you possibly have to talk about on a Monday morning?”  
“Sam, I’m meeting with you later”, Blaine emphasized.  
Sam didn’t feel like going. Not without any clever saying or gesture that told John to bugger off. But he couldn’t think of anything, his head was blank. So he went away, defeated. He wondered what the deal with John was. Blaine had told him about what happened. Had told him to fuck off. And now he was back and they were talking as if nothing had happened.  
Sam waited in front of the lockers. He leaned against them, drank his coffee and watched the students walking by until Blaine finally he arrived. He crossed his arms and looked pretty pissed.  
“What was that?”  
“Why were you with him? I thought you broke up.”  
“We remained friends.”  
Sam scoffed. “You like to remain friends with guys you screwed, don’t you?”  
Blaine’s eyebrows flew up. “Excuse me?”  
“Forget it.” Sam pushed away from the locker and went to the bin where he threw his empty cup in. He sent a look to Blaine before he walked into the other direction.   
-  
Sam would simply date again. He didn’t need whatever it was that was between him and Blaine. He could live without it. Move on and kiss someone else.   
Maybe a boy this time. Blaine would see what he missed out on soon enough.  
Sam looked around the Lima Bean. It was a popular meeting place for boys of the Dalton Academy, Blaine’s former school. Sam’s point was that they all were boys. Some of them would like to date another boy, right?   
“Heeey Sam!”  
Sam looked up with his most repelling expression. Why on earth was John thinking Sam wanted to talk to him?   
“Can I sit with you?” John simply sat down opposite to Sam and leaned over the table. “So are you Michael or are you Justin?”  
“Huh?”  
“In this little game we play.”  
“I’m Sam.”  
John rolled his eyes. “Have you never seen ‘Queer As Folk’? I know Blaine makes a bad Brian but for the sake of it. Are you the best friend who is secretly and hopelessly in love with him or are you the lover who has to overcome many obstacles in order to be with him?”  
Sam frowned. What was that guy talking about?   
“Leave me alone.”  
John narrowed his eyes. “You’re weird.”  
“Oh, yeah, right, I’m the weird one.”  
“You wanna know why? Because you love being straight too much. You are afraid to come out and that will cost you Blaine in the end.”  
“Are you done?”  
John got up. “Guess you’re Michael. Today’s my lucky day.”  
“Shut the fuck up.”   
John held up his hands and pretended to be afraid. Such an idiot! Sam was not afraid to… he didn’t even need to come out. He wasn’t gay. He was a little bi and still could have all the girlfriends he wanted to.   
-  
Marley knew already. Unique probably, too. It was time to tell everybody in Glee club because Sam Evans was not afraid to come out. He could tell people he loved Barry Manilow, he could tell them he was bi. And he didn’t do it for Blaine, or to impress Blaine, or anything related to Blaine. It was Sam’s own private decision.  
“Okay, guys!” Sam stood in front of the Glee club after Mr. Schue had announced him. He put his hands together.   
“I’m not afraid to say it…” Yeah okay, he was a little afraid. Everybody looked expectant at him. Sam bit his lip. He could easily make this about Barry again. But no. That would proof John right.  
“Guys and girl, I’m not afraid to announce… to…” Blaine just sat there and watched, wearing a poker face. If Sam only knew what he was thinking!  
“I’m a little gay. Bisexual, to be exact. You all know Marley and I are over and I am man enough to admit that it was my fault. I left her for a boy.”  
Most of their jaws dropped. Marley wouldn’t meet his eyes while Blaine raised his eyebrows.  
“I’m not saying I’m with that boy now but it still was the reason. There. I said it.”  
Mr. Schue patted his shoulder and nodded proudly. “Well spoken, Sam.”  
But Sam wasn’t finished. He had done some serious thinking last night and had secretly admitted that John had been right. Sam loved being straight too much. He loved strolling down the halls with a girl on his arm, he wanted everyone to see what a man he was. Being socially acceptable was a great feeling. When he thought about the same scenario with a boy he was just afraid to get laughed at and bullied. But he didn’t want to define himself by the reaction of others.  
“I’m just saying. If I ever get a boyfriend I would not be ashamed to be seen with him in public.”  
Sam looked at Blaine, who still didn’t let on what he was thinking. Screw him. Sam sat down on his chair again and took a deep breath. That had been good, very good.  
“Did you really mean it?”  
Glee club was over and Blaine had come up to Sam instead of walking out of the room. Sam took it as a good sign. He nodded.  
“Every word.”  
“I thought you left Marley because you felt guilty for cheating.”  
“She would have forgiven me.”  
Blaine narrowed his eyes. “But I don’t understand…”  
Sam put on his bag and walked down the steps. “Me neither, Blaine, believe me, I don’t understand anything lately.”  
He reached the ground floor and stood in front of Blaine, whose eyes looked curiously at him.  
“Do you have feelings for me?”  
There it was. The feared question. The question he already had dismissed a few months ago. And he wanted to say no again. Of course not. Why could Blaine even think that? But it would be a lie, wouldn’t it? Just Sam didn’t know how to handle things from here on. So he shrugged.  
“I don’t know.”  
Blaine nodded. He looked at the door, adjusted his bag and sighed. Sam saw the disappointment in his eyes and immediately wanted to take it back.  
“I need to go”, Blaine said. He turned around and Sam knew he had to say something now, do something.  
“Maybe”, he quickly said. Blaine looked at him.  
“What?”  
“It may be that I have, uh, feelings for you.”  
“No, Sam. If you have them you would know.”  
“Blaine, why are you like this? Why do you make it so hard for me? I’m new to all of this and… I lied because I am afraid of coming out and of being seen with a boy but I would risk it if that’s what you want. What you need from me.”  
Blaine was speechless for a moment. He glanced around and leaned a bit forward.  
“Wait, really?”  
“Yes, really!”  
Blaine looked at him and it was as if he was searching for something in Sam’s eyes. Apparently he didn’t find it because after a minute he shook his head.  
“I’m sorry.”  
When he had left the room Sam screamed and kicked over a chair. What on earth did he have to do to make Blaine love him? He could have had him but he had ruined it by saying it was purely physical and now Blaine didn’t want him anymore. Shit.  
-  
Sam sat on his bed and ate ice cream while he watched ‘Power Rangers’. It was an emergency so that was okay. He hated the world. Blaine was probably with John right now. Sam should have sung to him in Glee. That’s how everybody did it. No wonder had hadn’t gotten the guy. He should have sung to him.  
There was a knock on his door.  
“Yeah?” Sam grumbled.  
“Hey.” Blaine looked into the room. It frightened Sam because – talk about unexpected! Also Sam looked shitty.  
“Can I come in?”  
“Depends. Do you want to tell me that my feelings aren’t real?”  
“No, Sam. I want to apologize.”  
Oh, great. Sam really could do without more reasons why they would never be together. Wasn’t it enough of a burden that he didn’t know since when he actually wanted this? Somehow things had changed and it was scary how Sam hadn’t noticed it while it had happened.  
Blaine sat down on the edge of Sam’s bed and stroked his leg that was under the sheets.  
“I’m sorry I didn’t really listen to you today. I… can understand when you’re confused. I guess I wanted things clear and explicit. Life’s not always like that.”  
“Whatever.”  
Blaine sighed. “How did we get here, anyway?”  
“I have no idea.” Sam put the ice cream on his bedside table and wondered if he should hold a speech now about the unpredictable ways of life and such. But he didn’t. Instead he said:  
“I just know that one day I woke up and wanted you to be my boyfriend.”  
“Oh, Sam.”  
Blaine moved to sit next to Sam. The blanket was still separating them but he put his arms around Sam and laid his head on his shoulder. Sam didn’t know how he deserved that now but he returned the gesture and put his chin on Blaine’s head while his heart was beating double time.  
“We’re best friends”, Blaine whispered.  
“Sometimes friends fall in love.”  
Blaine lifted his head and looked at Sam. “Big words.”  
Sam gulped. True, those were big words. Was he in love? No, he wasn’t. Then why did he want Blaine? Because he was cute and hot. Because Sam had a crush. But Blaine was right. They shouldn’t risk their friendship over a crush.  
“You’re right. Too big for us.”  
Blaine laid his head down again and took Sam’s hand. With intertwined fingers they watched the end of the show. When it was over Sam didn’t want to move but Blaine yawned and stretched his arms. So that was it, right? They would never be more than friends. It lay heavy on his shoulders. It might have been a crush but it was a huge one. And how could they find out if they could be something if they didn’t give it a try?  
“Give me a chance”, Sam heard himself saying. “One day before you say we’re not to going to work. One day to show you what an awesome boyfriend I am. And then you can decide to whom you really belong. Me or John.”  
“One day?” Blaine asked.   
“One day”, Sam affirmed. “If you don’t say anything tomorrow night we’re automatically two singles again. No strings attached.”  
“Well… I always wanted to give Sam Evans a chance”, Blaine said. He was lying. If he had wanted it they would have come together weeks ago.  
“So… yes?”  
“Yes.” Blaine nodded.   
“Okay.” Sam took a deep breath. Oh God, he had only one day! How was he ever supposed to convince Blaine in one day?  
“But no pressure, Sam. We’re just trying out how it would be.”  
“Right. Of course.”  
“So… boyfriend.” Blaine grinned and leaned against Sam again. Now, since they had only one day taking it slow was no option. Sam had the permission to kiss Blaine only for twenty-four hours. He tardily leaned to Blaine to see if he had any objections but then it was Blaine who closed the distance and kissed him.  
-  
Actually this was stupid. One day wouldn’t show them if they would fall in or out of love. It was just an excuse to make out a bit without having to think of the consequences. But Sam took it. When he woke up he felt good and when he walked into school he was grinning. Whether this would last only a day or not, now he could say he had dated Blaine. And that was a reward in itself.  
Now he just had to be a good boyfriend. He brought chocolates to school because that was what boyfriends did, right?  
“Oh my God. What is that?”  
“It’s a box full of chocolates. Just for you and only you, my beloved boyfriend.” Sam grinned as he gave the two feet big box to Blaine. He took it with awe.  
“What… uh, thanks, I guess, you didn’t have to do this. Wow, it’s big! I can never eat this alone.”  
On lunch break Sam scattered rose petals all over the choir room floor and then took Blaine here. They walked hand in hand through the hall and nobody really looked, well, except some idiots, and when they arrived Sam closed the doors behind them and spread his arms.  
“I’m all yours.”  
“Sam, wow, that is… wow.”  
“I know.” Sam waggled his eyebrows. Then he lifted Blaine onto the piano, hopped on it himself and started the make-out session.  
It was the candles that were too much. Sam had taken them from a secret supply in the storage room and put all over his room. The lights were dimmed and the candles burning as Blaine walked in. He looked around speechless. Sam had thought about waiting for him while lying naked on the bed but had decided against it so he only stood in the room now.  
“Okay, Sam, stop it.”  
“Wha- what?”  
“You’re trying way too hard. I mean, yes, I like chocolate and roses and candles and romance but all in one day? I don’t even have time to appreciate one gesture before another comes round the corner!”  
“Well, I only have one day in case you forgot!”  
“But you wanted to show me how it would be. You wouldn’t do things like that every day when we were together. Or if you would I would get sick of it pretty fast. Why can’t we just hang out like before?”  
Sam puckered his lips. He briefly nodded and went to blow out the candles. Blaine didn’t want him. He wanted to hang out like before. Maybe they were better off as best friends, alright.  
“I wanted to show you what an awesome boyfriend I can be. And this is who I am. I like romantic gestures. Many of them.” He switched on the lights again and went to sit down on his bed, arms crossed.   
“Is that it?” he asked. He needed to hear it from Blaine. The black haired boy came to sit beside him.  
“I like romantic gestures, too. I like receiving them but I also like making them. Give me a chance the return the favor, will you?”  
Sam shrugged. “How could I when we’re over now?”  
“Maybe…” Blaine looked thoughtfully around. “Maybe one day is too little time to find out. Maybe, if you want to, we should make it one week. This way you don’t need to pressure yourself, too.”  
“Oh”, Sam said. He hadn’t seen that coming. “Yeah, I can do one week.”  
“Good. So, that being said, can we light the candles again and make out?”  
“You got it, babe.” Sam jumped up and created a romantic atmosphere again. He decided to lie under Blaine then, for the full on gay experience. It wasn’t bad, it really wasn’t. Having Blaine on top of him, their chests moving together and their tongues dancing with each other. Sam actually had the impulse to spread his legs and secretly he wondered what it would be like if Blaine entered him… thrust into him… made him come that way. He loved it when Blaine made the first move to deepen things and let his hand glide under Sam’s shirt. It was in that moment Sam decided to give the control to Blaine. In every relationship one had to be the leader, the dominant one and whenever Sam had been with girls it had been them, too. It hadn’t taken away his masculinity so why would it when he was with a boy. He could show Blaine was a man he was at other occasions still.  
-  
Since he now had a week Sam toned down his romantic gestures. Blaine brought him flowers on the third day. That was nice. And they didn’t make out every night, sometimes they just talked or did stupid things like they have always done and would always do. Sam had fun, he was happy and felt like he could do anything. So when the end of the week came around, Wednesday night, he felt awful. He didn’t want it to end. But Blaine had seen now that they still would be them no matter what, right, he would agree to keep dating, right?  
When Blaine entered he looked pretty thoughtful. Sam bit his lip. Thoughtful wasn’t good. He put away his comic as casual as he could and sat up.  
“So… it has been a nice week”, he said.  
Blaine nodded as he sat down on the bed. Sam crossed his legs and fumbled with his hands.  
“It has been too nice”, he said.  
Sam shook his head. “How… dating is supposed to be super great. This is how dating is supposed to be. Being friends and lovers at the same time. This is was love looks like.”  
Blaine’s head shot to him. “Love?”  
Sam tore open his eyes. He and his big mouth! He didn’t know if he loved Blaine, how could he after one week!   
“So you… we’re… finally on the same page?” Blaine asked.  
“Huh?”  
Blaine turned fully to him and copied his sitting position. He nursed his feet and looked at Sam.  
“Tell me what you feel for me.”  
Oh. My. God. Sam was so bad in this! If this was his test he would fail, he would fail!  
“Breathe, Sam, breathe.” Blaine leaned forward and put his hands on Sam’s that admittedly had been shaking a bit.  
“No pressure”, Blaine said.   
“Yes, pressure! This will decide whether we keep dating or not”, Sam said.  
“No, it won’t. I mean if you still want to I’m in. I was very good in resisting you all this time but once we started dating my defense broke down. I’m yours, Sam, I’m all yours.”  
“Oh.” Sam took a deep breath and relaxed. Blaine really meant it. The warm expression was back in his eyes and this time Sam didn’t feel overwhelmed by it. He held on to it and tried to prolong the moment because he needed the feeling those eyes gave him. He was loved and special and important and he wanted to make Blaine feel the same way.   
He knew exactly what he had to say.  
“And I’m yours”, he whispered. He adjusted his grab on Blaine’s hand and took a deep breath. “I can’t imagine being without you. As a friend but as a lover, too. I need to know that you’re mine and that I can kiss you whenever I want and that I can talk to you all night long, and give you presents, and be your boyfriend…” Sam blinked a tear away and smiled at Blaine, who looked so touched it made Sam all warm inside. This is where he needed to be.  
“Oh, Sam…”  
Sam’s smile turned into a grin. He leaned forward and hugged Blaine, and of course Blaine hugged back.  
And this was the start of something wonderful.  
End


End file.
